


If You And I Were Anyone Else

by BisforBread



Series: Scones With Blueberry Jam [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Dragons, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Humor, Insecurity, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Scones, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisforBread/pseuds/BisforBread
Summary: Leonard McCoy, the crown prince of Geomonte, has fallen for the royal bladesmith, a mysterious man from a small town whose passion and skill for the sword is unequaled. But like most beautiful things, their love is forbidden. Oh, and there's also a prophecy and a century-old feud as well as some dragons.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Series: Scones With Blueberry Jam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Something's Coming...

When he saw the bladesmith, his breath caught in his throat and the world seemed to fall off its center.

The marble floor beneath him dissolved and he shattered into a million pieces when the gentleman spoke. 

Two people, completely unalike in dignity met in the worst of circumstances, where only dreams run wild. 

In a world of magic, potions, war, depressed monks, healing water, chosen ones, vegan dragons, lesbian princesses, and very angry leprechauns guarding their gold is where we lay our scene, hardly a fair place to be if one doesn't want to die. 

From an ancient grudge breaks to new sour and evil deeds, where civil blood was already filthier than the back of an ogre. 

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, Dragons and Humans, a pair of star cross'd lovers do not take their lives but instead, save many who face certain doom, 

Whose adventures do with their binding bury their parent's strife. 

The fearful passage of their near-death(many times) mark'd love, and the continuance of their parent's useless rage, which but their children's binding, naught could remove, 

Is now long, unfolding events of this very tale, 

The which if you with patient eyes attend, what here can't possibly miss because you're reading it, our(meaning me) toil shall strive to mend. 


	2. Misshapen Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is not like other girls.

_Long ago, there was peace and order between the two greatest global superpowers: Humans and Dragons. There was a treaty between them that allowed for each to coexist with no problems, but one day, now called The Day of Black Sun, Dragons attacked the great city of Atalon and burned it to the ground._

_From the chaos and destruction rose the crown prince of Geomonte, Gabriel Mccoy who terminated the treaty and ordered his fleet to destroy every last Dragon. Thus began the great hunt for Dragons until they were driven out of Geomonte and soon ceased to exist. But that was many, many years ago._

_Dragons have become legend and myth, only seen between the pages of a book. It is at the back of one's mind, like a lost dream that drifts in and out of one's memory. As for Gabriel Mccoy, he became king with the death of the feared Great White Dragon and married the loveliest maiden in the kingdom, Aithne Idalia. He became a war hero and earned the title of Spirit Protector._

_From that day, a hundred years ago, there was peace and unity across the kingdom, joy to be found in every county. But rumors have resurfaced. Rumors that Dragons will once again rise to claim back the lands and enact their revenge on every man, woman, and child, devastate the kingdom until it's raining ashes. Yet there is still hope, for following this prophecy is the prophecy of the Dragon Slayer, destined to rid this world of dragons and save Geomonte._

**~~^~~**

"WHAT. IS. THIS. What am I looking at, Remi?" 

"Um...16,000 candles?" A cough. "Your Majesty." 

"I said 60,000 candles, Remi! 60,000! How am I supposed to light a ballroom with 16,000 candles!" 

"I don't know, your majesty." 

"I DON'T KNOW EITHER, REMI." 

The party decorator slipped sheepishly away from the fuming king who was about three seconds from exploding. To be fair, it was a stressful day for all involved. 

"What are you looking at?" David Mccoy glared at one of the cake decorators whose eyes widened in fear and mumbled something incoherent before getting back to work. There were at least a hundred servants and artisans running around the ballroom in a sort of frenzied squabble, preparing for the biggest day in 30 years.

And like every time this grand ceremony arose, it was a complete disaster. 

"No, the cheese platters go near the fondue fountains! Think of chocolate and cheese, Kirena, _chocolate,_ and _cheese_! My god, do I have to do everything- No! The place cards need to be written in silver ink, not gold! Goddammit! And where is my son?! God, when I find that unbred, lazy, no good-" 

"It's just a common cold, Jerry, I think you'll be quite alright, but here are some herbs for the headaches and congestion. Come back if you have any problems." 

"Aw, thank ya doc! For everything! What's the charge?" 

"No charge," Leonard smiled, practically glowing like a shimmering autumn leaf. 

"What? No, doc, I got to pay ya something..." The man named Jerry replied, eyes wide in shock. 

"No charge," Leonard insisted and felt warmth in his heart at seeing the other man smile. 

"Thank ya so much, doc! Really! Thank ya!" 

"Take care, Jerry!" Leonard waved to the man who was skipped down the town square. "Okay, who's next?" 

Leonard didn't really know how it started. Well, he knew how it started, but it wasn't a simple process for how he ended up giving free consultations in Atalon's center square, the most popular place in the entire city. His interest in medicine began ever since he could remember with his mother who was a gardener, but it kickstarted when he met the royal physician, Brendan Puri. Puri was very kind to him and often took him on medical missions with him across the city when he found out about the prince's interest.

Yes, Leonard was a prince, but he never felt particularly proud of the title. It was just an excuse for people to treat him differently, and when he was a kid going to school in the Atalon Boys' Academy, everyone acted weird when they found out he was the prince. His closest friend ended up being this dorky blond kid who turned out to be the second prince of Ionia, and they became friends because everyone except each other treated them like their rank. 

Sometimes Leonard thought about travel, but even if he wanted to, he couldn't. In his whole life, he'd never been outside the walls of Atalon that towered over the city. 

Puri died when he was 16, which had been absolutely heartbreaking and the worst year of his life, but soon after he moved on from his grief, he took on studying medicine and it became his whole world. Sure, he had duties to his kingdom, which he completed and worked on, but one day a week there were no lessons on royal family lines or council meetings or banquets or balls to attend. And he slipped out and began seeing people in the square who needed medical advice or help. 

Being with and around his people had opened his eyes to their lifestyles and some of the true struggles of living in Atalon. Yes, Atalon was the finest city stronghold in the south and had been for hundreds of years. No one had ever broken through their walls, well except that one time with a dragon. But what comes with having a big city is the amount of poverty, which was off the charts. 

The way Atalon was built split the city into three districts: the outer district, the middle district. and the inner district, separated with large walls. The inner district was occupied by the richest and noblest of people: knights, dukes, counts, priests, people like that. The middle district was for middle-class citizens: artisans, merchants, and craftsmen. And finally, the outer district was for anyone below that. It was also the largest district, which was why it was surprising to Leonard that there were homeless on every corner. 

He made a promise to himself he would fix it, and he meant to keep it. 

An hour or two passed of going through patients when Leonard decided it was probably best to pack up and go home to face his father's impending wrath. 

"Excuse me." A voice called in front of him and Leonard didn't even bother looking up to answer. 

"How can I help you?" 

"Ye are a doctor?" 

"Sort of, why?"

And then Leonard looked up and lava flooded his face when he examined the man in front of him, the hot sexy man whose face was smudged with dirt but it made him a million times hotter, whose broad shoulders shown through his dirty tunic shirt. The man was wearing metal armor that covered one arm completely and had a leather strap around his chest to keep it secure. He was wearing leather bracers and black trousers with boots that clung to mud, not to mention his dark mop of hair that glistened in the fading sunlight and Leonard could make out a sword from where it sat in its scabbard attached to some kind of buckle on his back. 

It looked like a mighty sword, from the looks of the hilt which was unusually green like an emerald. 

In truth, this man looked like he came right out of a storybook, or...right out of a fight. 

It took Leonard a second to realize he'd been gaping at the man this whole time and promptly closed his mouth, flushed with embarrassment. 

"What did you um-" He coughed awkwardly "What did you say?" 

"Ah 'ave a wound that needs healing." 

And what was the accent? It sounded northeastern, like it came from - no. It couldn't have come from Aberdenia. That kingdom was destroyed beyond repair. 

"Well, let's...see it then," Leonard huffed inwardly at how strange he was acting around this guy.

To be fair, he never really thought anyone was particularly 'hot' or 'sexy'. He was kind of the mom friend that warned other friends not to do dumb stuff like chase after attractive men. Sure, he'd been madly in love with this girl, Lady Jocelyn of the Kerara house. Her father was the marquess. What's ironic is that the symbol of the Kerara family was a serpent. Yes, he'd loved her with all of his heart, but she didn't love him back. Ever since then, two years ago, he was a bitter bean, especially about love, so it was a surprise when he was blushing like a schoolgirl over a guy he just met.

_He could be a killer. He's totally a killer._

Thinking like that helped simmer the heat in his face and the butterflies in his stomach. 

The stranger rolled up his sleeve and revealed a nasty gash that ran all the way across his forearm, deep and bleeding. 

"Oh my-" Leonard grabbed the man's arm tenderly, holding it in place as he snapped back into doctor mode. "Wholly molly." 

Without another word, he cleaned the wound thoroughly and bandaged it up gently but with precision. He didn't notice the man's eyes widen in surprise and it looked as if he was almost impressed, for the man in question had traveled all over the world and there was something about this street doctor that revealed he was DEFINITELY more than a street doctor. The man had hardly seen such precision in noble physicians, let alone ones who worked in the _street_. 

When Leonard finished he let out a sigh and offered the man a small jar of thick green liquid. "You're going to need to change your dressings every few hours and when you do, apply this. It's an antiseptic and will keep your wound from getting infected. Here," He offered the jar, almost dropping it when their fingers brushed. 

"How much?" 

"For?" 

"For fixin' me up." 

"Oh, It's uh, it's nothing. No charge," He mentally kicked himself for his choppy sentence and wished his brain and tongue would actually work together for once. 

The man looked dumbfounded. "I owe you something." 

"You owe me nothing," Leonard restated as he started to pack up his things. He should've been home half an hour ago, but his father was already going to throw a door at him, what could be worse? 

"Why are ye out 'ere working for nothin' when you could be paid heavily?" 

"Because these people can't pay heavily. And they need a doctor more than anything," Leonard said as he clicked the buckles of his bag closed and got to his feet. He took several steps through the square before the gentleman called out. 

"Yer name!" 

"What?" Leonard turned around and looked at the people nearest to him in case the man was talking to someone else. He wasn't, and it was made clear when he jogged to a stop in front of him. 

"Please tell me yer name, in case Ah'm ever in the city and need a fix-up." 

"Oh," Leonard was dumbstruck. There were firsts for everything, but this was a first he never thought he'd ever experience. Someone actually liking him. No, this man didn't like him, he liked his work in medicine. Yeah, it's entirely professional. His heart soured again at his own bitter thoughts, but it was probably true. After all, he was just some street doctor. "It's...it's Len. People around here call me Len. I'm guessing I don't get a name from you, though?" 

The man raised an eyebrow curiously. "How did ye-?" 

"Oh please," The doctor cut him off, "You look like a gladiator hero from every raunchy storybook and legend ever. I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you were a secret rogue assassin who is totally a ladies' man but can never keep them around because your work is more important than any corny love connection and no one understands you, but if you are, that would make you the shallowest person in existence right up there with Narcissus because god damn I'm so tired of men thinking that life is some kind of game where you push a few buttons, break a few hearts and everything is going to be okay and work out for you because it's not. No one is going to remember you if you push them away. You'll just fade into the words of some ancient scroll. You need to have roots because then you have touched the lives of some people, people who will remember you far better than anybody count or scroll will." 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Leonard knew he messed up. Big. 

He covered his mouth with both hands, eyes wide in mortification. After a moment of silence, he spoke through his hands. "I am...I am _so_ sorry. I'm just gonna-I'm gonna go now. Okay." 

Leonard knew his face was bright red as he wove his way through the crowd, and he'd never felt more embarrassed in his life.

God, the first person who pays attention to him not because of his status but because of him, just him, and he mucked it up by roasting the shit out of that man. He was worse than bad at flirting, he was an anti-flirt.

But even so, it was probably for the best.

There was a small voice in his head saying that nothing actually happened between Leonard and the man, that it was all in his head.

And maybe it was.

Chances are the man just wanted to know his name because he was a doctor and that's all it was. _Nothing more_.

Leonard cursed himself for the weight in his chest that accompanied those words. 

Besides, who be interested in someone like him, a loser prince whose heart was too twisted and too black to love. At the core of it all, he knew deep down no one could ever love him, deep in his bones. 

On the plus side, at least he'd never have to see that man again. 

Or so he thought...


End file.
